(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal inserting device, by which terminal fittings attached to electric wires are inserted into terminal-receiving chambers of a connector housing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Terminal fittings attached to electric wires are inserted in order into terminal-receiving chambers of a connector housing, thereby assembling a wiring harness to be mounted on a motor vehicle as a mobile unit. In order to insert the terminal fittings into the terminal-receiving chambers of the connector housing, so far various terminal inserting devices have been used (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-357577).
A terminal inserting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-357577 includes a device body, a plurality of holding jigs as housing holding means, a rod as electric wire holding means, and an inserting head as terminal inserting means. The device body is placed on a floor in a plant.
The holding jigs are attached to the device body and attach the connector housing thereto. A plurality of the holding jigs are lined up on a straight line. The inserting head takes out the electric wire from the rod and inserts the terminal fitting attached to the electric wire into the terminal-receiving chamber of the connector housing.
In the terminal inserting device, the inserting head takes out in order the electric wire from the rod and inserts the terminal fitting attached to the electric wire into the terminal-receiving chamber of the connector housing held by the holding jigs. Thus, the terminal inserting device assembles the wiring harness.
In the terminal inserting device described above, the terminal fittings are inserted in the connector housing and thereafter, the electric wires attached to the terminal fittings are pulled so that it is confirmed whether or not the terminal fittings are attached to the connector housing on a desired condition. At that time, the pulling force is determined according to article numbers of the terminal fittings.
Therefore, it is desired that pulling force for pulling the terminal fitting is changed depending on the article numbers of the terminal fittings.